Chris T & Peanut Butter Boy
by GRACgirl4eva
Summary: Kendra's hooked up with Chris b4 but they broke up, can Jaimie hook up with him or does Anna have him hooked on her?
1. Disclamer

In this story the only characters that I own are Kendra (Kengy), Jaimie (Jaim), Bonnie and Alex, and Mom. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello?"  
"Hi is Jaimie there?" I asked the unfamiliar voice.  
"Um. Jaimie who?"  
"Jaimie Bourgoin!" I said.  
"No I'm sorry you must have the wrong number!"  
"What number is this?" I asked the person with the nice voice.  
"784-7171." He said.  
"Well this is the number she told me to call!"  
"Well here I'll let you talk to this guy, Chris, maybe he can help you!"  
"Ok!" 'pause' "Hello!" I said.  
"Hi so what's your name?" Chris asked.  
"Kendra!" I said.  
"Wait Kengy?" He asked.  
"Chris T.?"  
"Wow it's been so long."  
"Yeah I know where are you?"  
"We are at the Ramada Inn. In Lewiston, Maine. A ways away from where you are."  
"OMG. You're kidding you in Lewiston?" I screamed.  
  
"Yes, why you wouldn't be able to come here it is like 12 hours away!" He said.  
"Wanna make a bet, what room number are you in?"  
"Room number? Just go to the clerk and ask what room Dream Street is in." He said not thinking.  
"Dream Street you are with Dream Street right now Chris. You are oh so lucky!" I said.  
"Yeah Kendra I'm in the band!" He said as if I was supposed to know.  
"No way! Does Jaimie know this? Wait till she finds out that she has a major crush on her best friend! Whoops did I just tell you that. Well see ya in a few!" I said.  
"A few what hours, days, weeks, months, years?" He asked.  
"A few you'll see." I said.  
"Hey Chris who are ya talkin' to man?" Jesse asked.  
"OMG is that my Peanut Butter Boy?" I asked.  
"Yeah wanna talk to him?"  
"Yeah." I said. 'pause' "Peanut Butter Boy?"  
"Kengy?"  
"Hey PBB waz up, hun?"  
"Not much Kengy girl what are you doing?" Jesse asked me.  
"I'm in the car with my mom. Were going to pick up Jaimie."  
"Really where is she?"  
"At her house."  
"But I thought she lived next to you!"  
"Yeah um. Jesse hun, we can talk about this soon k, because I have to go."  
"But you're talking to your PBB. What is so important that you can't talk to you're PBB anymore?"  
"Well um. I've already said too much. Got to go. Talk to ya soon love."  
"Ok bye. Chris says bye."  
"Love ya." I said.  
"Byes." We said and I hung up the phone.  
"Hey Keng." Jaimie said.  
"Hey Jaimie. What's up." I said.  
"Not much. What's the rush?"  
"Um. Chris and Dream Street and Jesse are in Lewiston. Plus they think we still live in NY. That's how long it's been sense we talked to them."  
"Wow that is like 2 years."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Hi can you tell me what room Dream Street is in?" I asked the lady at the counter.  
"Um. no I'm sorry I'm not aloud to tell fans what room they are in. So you can turn your little butts around and go home." She said in the snobbiest voice anyone could use.  
"Oh I'm sorry did I say that I was a fan of theirs? I didn't mean to! I know the band personally. And if you don't believe me, sweetheart, then call up to their room and ask Chris T. or Jesse M. if they know Kendra Davis and Jaimie Bourgoin. OH and if I was a fan then I would have asked to talk to your manager because you should get fired for your attitude. Now let me ask you again what room is Dream Street in?" I said with an attitude right back at her.  
"Room 221, 3rd floor."  
"Thank you." I said.  
At room 221, on the 3rd floor.  
'Knock, knock'  
"Hello who is it?"  
"Um. a surprise for Chris and Jesse. Old friends please open up." Jaimie said.  
"Names."  
"Kengy and Jaimie." We said.  
"KENGY, JAIMIE. Wait they are in NY." Jesse said.  
"Not anymore please open up PBB."  
"Hey it is them."  
The door came flying open and 2 bodies appeared at the door.  
"Jesse, Chris." Jaime and I said.  
"Hey guys who are you talking to." Someone asked from the couch.  
"Kengy and Jaimie, Greg. Don't you remember them?"  
"Oh he probably wouldn't we only met like twice!" I said. Greg got up from the couch.  
"I remember. Yes I remember you two. You're the one that fell asleep in my lap at Chris's house. Right?" He asked me.  
"Yeah that was me. Sorry about that."  
"No, no it's ok. I'm sorry that I remember you as the girl that fell asleep in my lap at Chris's house."  
"Hey it's a way to remember me right?" I said and covered my mouth really quickly. Greg laughed. "Yeah it is a way to remember you. Why don't I invite you two nice girls in seeing as Chris and Jesse have gone to get drinks."  
"Oh thanks, Greg." Jaimie said pulling me into the room. 


	3. Chapter 2

"So, Greg how long have you known Chris and Jesse?" Jaimie asked.  
"Oh about 3 years. What about you two?" He asked.  
"Oh about 12 years." Jaimie answered looking at me.  
"I have known Chris all my life and Jesse about 13 years." I said.  
"Oh cool. How old are you girls?" Greg asked taking the soda form Jesse, who sat next to me.  
"Here is your drink Kendra. Chris is getting yours Jaimie." Jesse said.  
"Ok Jesse. Um. Yeah I'm 14." Jaimie said.  
"Thanx Peanut Butter Babe. I'm 15." I answered.  
"Wow so you guys are Jesse's age. Sorry you girls."  
"Yeah we are." Jaimie said.  
"Excuse me a min. I have to go call my mom to tell her that we are here with Chris. Where is your phone?" I asked.  
"Here I'll show you." Greg said jumping to his feet.  
"Ok thanx."  
"Here follow me. It's just in here." I followed Greg into the other room and called my mom.  
"Hi mom. Yeah we are in Chris's room. No he's getting Jaimie a drink. Yes. No. Mom I'm fine, Greg, Chris's friend is here with me at the phone. No mom I'm fine. Chris can give me a ride home. Mom, Jaimie is fine too. Don't worry Jesse and Chris are here nothing is going to happen to us. Yes, I know, ok. Yes the kid from my pictures. No mom. Mom he's right here do you want proof? Ok hold on." 'pause' "Greg will you talk to my mom for a sec. I have to go get Chris?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Ok thanx. Chris, I need you."  
"Really. You have come to your senses. Now she wants me."  
"Yeah, get real. My mom wants to talk to you on the phone. She's talking to Greg right now. So please hurry."  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming. I'm coming. What does she need? Me to tell her that yes you are here. Your fine and my friends like you?"  
"Friends you mean there is more then Greg!" I said 'shocked'.  
"Yes, you know how many guys are in the band. Hey Greg, I'll handle Kendra's mom."  
"Ok here is Chris, Mrs. Davis. Bye." Greg handed Chris the phone.  
"So you like talking to my mom? She usually doesn't like talking to strangers but it sounded like she liked talking to you!"  
"Well I really didn't say anything to her. She was telling me all these things like; Kendra and Jaimie are not toys. They are not like other girls. Stuff like that. Oh and something about I shouldn't get interested in you unless I'm gonna treat you like your old boyfriend did. Then she said something that I was supposed to ask you, Jaimie, Chris and Jesse about that."  
"Um. ok. My mom is nervous. Chris will calm her down let's go talk with Jesse and Jaimie."  
"Ok, Matt, and Frankie should be back." Chris said.  
"Ok." Greg said. Sure enough when we went back into the other room Frankie and Matt were there.  
"Hey I remember you." Matt spoke up. You're that girl, Kendra, that fell asleep in Greg's lap at Chris's party, right?" He asked.  
"Um." I started.  
"No she is Chris's ex girl!" Frankie added. "Right?" He asked me. Everyone looked at me with chins on the floor and big eyes.  
"Um. One thing how did you find that out? And another thing yes I'm both of those girls." I said doubting the one Frankie asked.  
"Oh Chris and I talked about it!"  
"Oh and is there anything else Chris told you, that I should know?" I asked as Chris walked into the room.  
"Oh no." Chris said.  
"Ohhhh no is right Christopher Ryan Trousdale!" I said turning around really fast. "We need to talk about stuff!"  
"Um. Ok let's go in the kitchen because we can talk over a soda." He said.  
"Sounds good."  
"Ok so um. what d-do you want to talk about?"  
"Haha don't play funny with me pal. I thought we were going to keep this a secret. I mean, come on Chris, that was our past and no one needed to be placed into our past. You know what I'm talking about?"  
"Yes I know, but Frankie asked me at the party why we were hanging around each other so much. I told him that we were really good friends. Then Jesse came over to us and said that you had fallen asleep in Greg's lap. I guess at the time I wasn't over you and I kinda flipped out. Frankie looked at me and said, "You are more then friends aren't you?" And of course, Kendra, I had to say something.'  
"No Chris you didn't need to say anything. You wanted to say something so Greg wouldn't fall for me, right? Well if that is true I hope you're happy because he didn't fall for me that I know of. Plus I had a boyfriend but when he found out that I "might" be involved with someone he dumped me. You know who that someone was. If not open up a teen mag. and you will see you are the one that I "was supposedly" dating. So now I'm single and looking, please don't ruin my chance or Jaimie's chance as a matter of fact, with any of your friends. And for Jaimie don't ruin her love for you, please, because that would break her heart." I said.  
"Ok, ok, poor your heart out why don't you! Now can I poor mine out?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah go ahead. If I fall asleep just go get one of your friends. LOL!" I said laughing.  
"Haha very funny. Ok since we broke up, I have still liked you. And yes I do like Jaimie, just not the way she likes me. Please don't say anything to her though because for one thing I know it will hurt her deeply. Also I know that if I'm around her more often I can begin to like her more. But plus I'm looking for a girl who can deal with me being gone a lot, and being around other girls and trust me with other girls." Chris said almost begging me to keep my mouth shut.  
"Ok, ok I'll keep my mouth shut only if you keep your mouth shut too."  
"Deal!" He agreed.  
"Deal!" I said. We both stood up and there was Greg.  
"Um. how long have you been standing there?" I asked.  
"Um. Long enough to know that you were not dating Chris when you fell asleep in my lap. Also that you don't know if I like you. Other then that I didn't here a word." Greg answered.  
"Yeah right man, whatever you heard out of my mouth, stays in yours. Please don't say anything to anyone else." Chris said.  
"Yeah bucko, same goes for me." I said.  
"I can keep Kendra's a secret but I don't know about Chris." Greg said.  
"Come on Greg! The poor kid looked like he was going to cry when he asked me to keep my mouth shut."  
"Ok, ok. I'll keep my mouth shut. But you have to ask Jaimie about what we talked about earlier before they showed up. Ok?" Greg asked. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Ok!" 'pause' "what about the other guys though?" Chris asked.  
"Well I bet Kendra and Jaimie have some friends they could hook up with."  
"Ok so do ya?" Chris asked me.  
"So do I what? First fill me in."  
"Um. no just answer the question. Do you have any friends that Frankie, Matt, and Jesse could hook up with for tonight?" Chris asked. I looked up at Greg with the best puppy dog eyes that I could make.  
"Please tell me what's going on!"  
"Chris go ask Frankie, Matt, and Jesse if they would like to do something tonight. Then take Jaimie into another room and ask her if she would like to join you on a boat trip after a nice supper." Greg said.  
"Alright." Chris replied. Once Chris left the room Greg turned to me and said, "Kendra would you like to do the same thing?"  
"What would that be?" I asked.  
"You heard what I just told Chris to ask Jaimie. He answered playfully.  
"Yeah so. What do you mean same thing? Am I going to do something with Chris?"  
"Oh I see. You know what I mean. You are just playing hard to get. Ok, I'll try again. Kendra, do you want to go to dinner with me and the guys then take a boat ride around?" He asked.  
"I'd love to tonight. But soon can just the two of us do something together, like go to a movie?"  
"You m-m-mean just you and me. No Chris, no Frankie, no Matt, no Jesse?"  
"Yeah just you and me no-one else. No adults, no band mates, no friends, no siblings. What do you think?"  
"I say sure. But the movie can't be a chick flick!"  
"Yeah and no blood and gore!"  
"Sounds like fun. How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Um. tomorrow afternoon that might be hard. I already have plans with Jaimie and some other friends. How about tomorrow night?"  
"Um. tomorrow night? That's another thing I was going to ask you. But no I can't go then I have a concert."  
"Oh yeah!" I cut in, "Jaimie and I have front row tickets, dead center. Plus backstage passes!" I said happily.  
"Oh ok. Yeah do you want to go Saturday afternoon?"  
"Yeah ok sounds good."  
"Ok I'll pick you up at lunch. Well maybe a little before." Greg said.  
"Ok sounds good. Yeah so where are we going for dinner?" I asked.  
"Um. that's for us guys to know and you girls to find out."  
"Oh come on!"  
"No I'm sorry you'll find out later." Greg said. The phone rang so Greg answered it.  
"Hello, Greg?" someone asked.  
"Um. yeah who's this?" he asked.  
"Oh, hi, this is Anna. Is Chris there?"  
"Hey I'm here too!" Another voice said.  
"Oh yeah Anis is on the phone too." Anna said.  
"Ok hold on girls I'll go find him." Greg said and put the phone on the table and ran into the other room. "Chris phone."  
"Ok I'll get it in here."  
"Ok." Greg said and ran back into the other room and picked up the phone.  
"Hello." Chris said. Then Greg hung up the phone.  
"Now where were we?" Greg asked me.  
"You were about to tell me where we were going to eat dinner!" I said trying to sound real.  
"Yeah ok. Nice try. But really answer me this, do you have any friends that Frankie, Matt, and Jesse could hook up with?"  
"Ah. Yes I do. Bonnie will go good with um. either Matt or Jesse. I don't know which one. Ah. Denise will like someone outgoing. Oh Jesse. So Bonnie can have Matt, and Denise can have Jesse. But Frankie he's hard. I'll have to talk to Jaimie on this one."  
"Ok Jaimie come in the living room for a second we need to talk to you." Then Jaimie came out of the room crying.  
"Jaimie what is wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh Kendra call your mom I need a ride home."  
"I can give you a ride home if you really need one." Greg offered.  
"Yes lets go now."  
"No wait. CHRISTOPHER RYAN GET your butt out here right now." I screamed. "What did you do to her? Even after our little talk. You know she wants to go home, right?"  
"Yes I know that. If she wants to go home let her."  
"Hey what's going on in here, and why is Jaimie balling?" Jesse asked.  
"Christopher, you ass, stay out of my life. I never want to hear from you again. Now can someone bring me home, please?"  
"Come on Jesse, Greg offered to take Jaimie home. We should go along with her, seeing as we are good friends." I said glaring at Chris.  
"Yeah ok. " Jesse said doing the same thing. Greg drove Jaimie home and nobody talked the whole way.  
"Jaimie did Chris ask you anything about tonight?" Greg asked her.  
"Yes and I never to answer him because those girls called. He was like 'Anna, how's my baby girl?' Then he looked at me and smiled and said 'Sorry Jaimie it's my girlfriend.' Then he started talking to her again." She said crying.  
"Well how would you like to go with me?" Jesse asked her. "You won't have to deal with Chris. I won't let him bother you."  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Really." Jesse replied.  
"Ok." She said getting a big smile on her face.  
"Does this mean we can go back to the hotel?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah sure, why not!" Jaimie said.  
"Ok well Bonnie can and Alex said they were up to do something tonight. Thankfully I didn't tell them who their date would be. Frankie can have Alex. And Matt can have Bonnie. I get you. Jesse gets Jaimie. And Chris can supply his own girl if everyone wants him to still go!" I said looking at Greg. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Yeah lets invite him and show him what he's missing out on. Then see how he reacts. And see what your friends say because they know you like Chris right?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah OMG Jesse you're the best." Jaimie replied. When we got back to the hotel I pulled Jesse aside.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jesse you're supposed to be helping not hurting."  
"Kendra I am helping. Chris isn't going out with Anna. She has a boyfriend back home. And trust me Chris wouldn't dare mess with that guy." He told me.  
"How do you know they didn't break up?"  
"Because Kendra. She loves him too much. Trust me on this one. Please?" Jesse asked.  
"Alright but if this makes it worse your in for it. And I mean it Jesse." I said.  
"Greg. She's done with me you can come in now." Jesse yelled.  
"How'd you know."  
"Because everytime I talk to girls alone your listening to what's going on!" Jesse said.  
"Greg will you go with me to get Bonnie and Alex please? I'll show you where they live!"  
"Alright but only because you asked nicely!"  
"Not because you like me?"  
"Um. Well that too." He answered.  
  
A/N: Wow ok really, really short chapter and I'm really sorry but like I have finals right now, and I have 8 classes to deal with. and no time to work on all the stories I've been trying to work on. But I'm gonna do my best with the time I have. and I have a study hall this next semester so I'll have more time to work on this and my other stories. So R&R if you'd like and I look forward to you're feedback, it could help to know where should like keep the story going and who I should keep the reader watching and stuff. So keep readin'! Love ya, ~*~Kengy~*~ 


End file.
